Well of Souls
by WildNoa13474
Summary: Bill hates these voices in his head, one trillion years worth of memories all telling him to go have some fun, create a bit of chaos, here's a lot of demonic power, don't mind your abusive father or your oblivious twin.
1. Waking

**Warning: abusive themes, semi-graphic violence.**

Bill was staring at his hands with wide eyes, mentally seeing other hands overlap his. A thousand different lives, memories, thoughts and ideas overlapping and overwhelming the nine year old boy.

Bill was scared. He didn't know why he had woken up with several trillion years worth of knowledge and power that he didn't want, . He just wanted it to be gone, all of it, the conflicting ideas, morals, lives clashing in his mind, the demonic power rushing through his veins.

And somehow Bill knew this wasn't even close to the changes that were coming. Even now he could feel the power slowly, very slowly gaining, overwhelming his body in a way he wasn't ready for. He could feel energy pumping through his veins, calling for him to _do something with it_.

He was panicking. What was he expected to do with this? He couldn't just move on like he'd always done, not from this, not when he had woken _floating above his bed._

He forced his breathing to slow down. Will. He had to tell Will about it, Will would know what to do. They'd always helped each other out.

But Bill couldn't. Will would tell Dad and if Dad knew...

Bill's blood froze at the thought. If Dad found out what he had become, what he _would_ become if this continued- a freak-Bill was doomed.

He couldn't tell anyone. Maybe, if he just ignored it, lived normally, it wouldn't get worse. He could deal with accidentally floating once in a while, right?

No, not really. But he had to. For Will's sake, if for nothing else.

Bill knew what he could do, knew all too well the destruction he could bring. He remembered other lives, other people with the same power. The mistakes they made, the chaos they caused. The lives of the people who had somehow, someway held this power before him, and went insane trying to handle it.

Bill didn't want this power. He'd never wanted anything but somewhat of a good life for him and his twin brother. He wouldn't become like the ones before him, he would break the cycle, he would live on like he had before.

"Bill!"

Bill's head jerked up, torn from his thoughts by his name being called from downstairs.

"Hurry up lazyface, we're gonna be late to school!"

Will's cheerful voice instilled a sense of relief in Bill. It was just as it always was, school was about to start, he was still real. For everyone else, nothing had changed.

"Coming!" Bill called back, grinning.


	2. Faking

The next time he woke up floating over the bed, it was three in the morning and he couldn't get down.

Bill had been panicking for the last minute, trying to will himself to the ground, but it just wasn't happening. Last time he'd just fallen down in the shock of floating in the first place. How was he supposed to get down now?

All the other people who gained this stupid power, and whose memories Bill had gotten because of it, could just float down or up with a thought, so why wasn't it working for him!?

Bill then noticed the bookshelves on Will's side of the room, Will asleep in the bed beside them. He quietly pushed off the wall to that side of the room, grabbed hold of a bookshelf, and began to pull himself downward from bookshelf to bookshelf until he could reach the floor with his feet.

As soon as he could stand normally again, he let out a small, shaky breath of relief. He carefully walked over to his own bed again, one feet at a time, making sure he kept touching the floor no matter how cold it was to his bare feet.

Bill shivered as he reached his destination and crawled under the covers.

He didn't sleep the rest of the night.

It was getting worse. What if dad walked in while he was floating?

Bill flinched at the thought. He morbidly wondered how one went about leaving a will. To Will. Ha. Not that anyone would care to read it.

Maybe dad would go through the effort of burning it.

Finally Bill couldn't stand just lying there anymore and wandered downstairs. Dad was lying passed out on the couch, stinking of alcohol as usual, a bottle lying in a puddle of beer on there floor.

Bill sighed and cleaned it up, before hesitating as he looked at his father. He definitely wouldn't like being woken up, but it was almost morning and he didn't look like he'd wake up himself before Will got downstairs.

Bill braced himself and shook his father, who snorted and turned over. Bill shook a little harder, to which the man opened his bleary, bloodshot eyes and glared at him with thunderous eyes.

Bill's breath caught in fear for a moment before he steeled himself and whispered softly, "Please, sleep in the bedroom dad.."

"What the hell, you little shit?!" His father snapped at him, raising himself upright threateningly and squinting at the dim light of dawn falling into the room. His narrowed eyes were filled with irritation.

Bill shrank back and his breath caught at the sight of the man towering over him, but there was only a little waver in his voice as he quickly spoke. "It's almost morning, dad, Will would see you. You promised, remember?" Bill asked pleadingly. His father glared at him incomprehendingly, his mind still fuzzy from the alcohol.

"To never let Will know about your drinking habits or discipline, as long as I do what you say," Bill reminded him desperately, glancing at the clock on the wall nervously. Will had always been an early riser.

"And you couldn't have taken me to my room yourself, you goddamn brat?" His father grunted, standing up, and Bill wasn't fast enough with hurrying back to avoid being kicked in the stomach. He hit the ground and gasped for air, reflexive tears having appeared in his eyes as he tried to regain the breath that was kicked out of him.

"Fucking weakling." His father muttered in disgust, not giving Bill another glance as he shuffled upstairs.

Bill slowly got back up, relaxing slightly in relief. There were days when his dad would be too out of it to register his words, and Bill was forced it explain a black eye to a sleepy Will, but it seemed that today was one of his father's better days.

Bill absently rubbed his stomach and winced as he felt a bruise forming. It was nothing new, but it never got less painful.

He set about making breakfast, some toast, bacon and fruit, setting aside a part for when his father woke up somewhere in the afternoon. He'd forgotten to do that once, and he'd never forgotten again.

Not half an hour afterward Will entered the kitchen, yawning and stretching. Bill, still standing by the stove making the bacon, greeted him smiling widely.

"Again, Bill?" Will raised an eyebrow at the scene. "I swear, you're making breakfast almost as many times as dad does!"

Their father never made breakfast, of course. But if Will came downstairs to Bill eating breakfast, Bill didn't correct him in thinking it was made by dad.

"Just looking out for my baby brother!" Bill said cheerfully, easily faking a wide grin.

Will pouted. "We're twins, Bill! So what if you're a few minutes older. If I'm a baby, you're a baby too!"

"Whatever you say, little bro."

Bill did see Will as a little brother. Will had a naturally soft voice, especially in public, and it was in the safety of his home where he would really talk freely. As the older twin, it was Bill's job to ensure that home stayed a safe place, to hide what was really going on in the house.

It would break Will to see their father as something other than perfect, and Bill couldn't stand to see his little brother unhappy.

"Is dad already out?" Will asked, after swallowing his mouthful of toast.

Bill nodded in confirmation, not bothering to swallow his bite of bacon before responding, "Yeah, said something about a friend in need."

Except it sounded more like, "Yeh, sa' summin 'bou a fwienh ih nee'," through the bacon.

Bill and Will walked the few blocks to school together, like they had ever since they started school, their backpacks hosted on their backs, and Bill could almost laugh at the normalcy of it all.

He remembered waking up to a trillion years of memories. He remembered floating. He could _still_ feel his blood burning with pure energy. But walking together with Will, it felt like he could think straight for a minute, return back to reality, just because of how routine this was.

Bill chatted mindlessly with his twin as he thought about what he was going to do now.

Continue like normal, like everything was alright when it was clearly not? Or learn to control his flight, at least, so he wouldn't float all the time? The second option did sound like a good thing to do, but he'd need to accept that power flowing through his veins.

'Accepting it' didn't trigger anything, it wasn't part of the process or something, it was just a mental problem for Bill. Just the thought of using the power he never wanted didn't sit well with Bill, nevermind actually doing it.

Bill didn't realize he'd fallen still until Will nudged him with a small smile. "Earth to Major Bill, do you copy? You look pretty distracted."

Bill offered another fake grin back and lied through his teeth, "Just wondering if Andy's better yet."

Andy was the new kid in the class who Bill was determined to befriend. Will had simply laughed when Bill said that and mentioned something about how of course Bill would try that, being the butterfly he was.

"Yeah, he's been away for a few days now," Will commented idly as they walked through the gates of Elementary Falls, the rather dumb name of Gravity Falls' elementary school. Bill adjusted his backpack and prepared for another lame day.

School wasn't that bad, or, well, it hadn't been, when Bill didn't have the trillion years of experience and knowledge. There was simply nothing school could teach him that he didn't already know. It was boring as all heck.

So while Will was attentively making notes looking slightly bored, Bill was flicking pieces of paper at the wall through the whole oof the first lesson. The teacher called on his twice to answer a question, thinking that he wasn't paying attention- which he wasn't- and Bill simply rattled off textbook answers, no matter how wrong Bill knew they were.

The second lesson was slightly less boring than the first, as they got a pen and paper and were told to draw something symbolic representing their thoughts.

Bill's mind blanked, and he looked at Will across the room, who looked back just as full of amazing ideas as Bill was.

When the teacher came by to collect the papers, she stopped at Bill's still blank one.

"Why haven't you drawn anything, Bill?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh, the blank paper is representative of my inability to think of drawing ideas, Miss."

She laughed lightly and responded, "Keep it with you. If you think of anything to draw the rest of the day, please hand it in tomorrow, but it's fine if you don't."

Bill smiled back at her. Their teacher was generally pretty easy-going, and Bill appreciated that.

"It's almost break time."

Bill looked after the teacher, who had already turned back to collecting the rest of the papers, questioningly. She sounded a bit different from usual. Something was.. Off about her voice.

Bill was about to shrug it off when she looked at a students paper and said in that same, weird voice, "David's drawing skill is pretty amazing for a nine year old."

Only Bill got a look at her face this time, and her mouth wasn't moving as she spoke.

 _What._

Bill sat frozen in his seat for a moment, searching through his memories to find what the hell this was.

 _Mind reading._

 _Shit._

Bill slumped and let his face fall into his hands. It was getting worse. This whole thing was just going downhill at record speed.

The bell rang and Will immediately came over to Bill's desk, where the latter hadn't moved from his seat.

"What is it?" He asked, frowning. "You look pretty glum."

" _Did the teacher berate his drawing?"_ Bill heard what he now recognized as Will's thoughts before he gritted his teeth and focused on blocking it out. He would not invade his twin's privacy like that.

"It's nothing, Will," Bill managed a fake grin.

"Alright." Will shrugged. " _He'd_ _tell me if it was something serious._ "

Bill slammed mental walls down like he remembered others doing, but wasn't fast enough to block out the guilt. Of course Will wold trust Bill to tell him things, after all as far as Will knew his twin had never lied to him.

Will didn't know a lot of things.

 **I think I'm writing child abuse pretty well for someone who has no experience with it nor has ever seen it nor has read much about it.**

 **Yes, Bill is incredibly OOC. That's because THINGS CHANGE, STANFORD PINES. THINGS C H A N G E. He's just a kid right now, and not yet insane, and severely abused.**

 **Don't worry, this innocent panic-y phase won't last too long. Soon he's gonna get his first summons... Hehehe.**


	3. Finesse

Two months into panicking and avoiding all human life forms as best as he could, Bill felt the gentle tug of a summons.

 _No, no, no_

"Ehe," Bill chuckled awkwardly to Will, who'd noticed his twin was avoiding him for some reason and had given him no chance to dissappear on him the whole day long. "I forgot my English books at school. I'll be right back."

With that he sprinted back into the school they'd just walked out of, not giving Will a chance to react. He turned a corner, out of Will's sight, as the tug got stronger. The halls were near deserted, all the students either having gone home already or still in a lesson.

He was breathing hard as he stopped and leaned against a wall in the thankfully empty corridor, focusing entirely on resisting the tug.

But he knew it wouldn't be enough. The circle to summon him had a one hundred percent succes rate if it was done correctly. He was playing tug-o'-war with something made to win.

He'd never been summoned before. He knew what to do, but that didn't mean he wanted it. He didn't want to make a deal with some poor desperate guy!

Bill punched the metal locker next to him with force, and bit back a cry. The pain gave him something to focus on. Right now, he had to do this. It was either be summoned as a very recognizable boy or as a demon. There was no choice to be made, not really.

 _Fine. I'll just be quick about it. No theatrics._

Without a sound, Bill had disappeared from the hall. In a creepy basement somewhere in Europe, a yellow triangle opened its single eye.

" ** _Oh hi there, Theo! You wanted me?_** "

Bill didn't know or care which language he was speaking. He only cared that it was something the man in front of him understood.

Theo backed away and stammered in fear. Bill would have shook his head if he had one. If you're going to summon a demon, at the very least go through with it.

For some reason, Bill was calmer now. There was no Will or Dad to hide from here. Like he was now, he was incognito, and he would stay it until either he willingly changed back, ran out of power or died.

There was really nothing to worry about.

The man had scrambled up and collected himself, and nervously rattled off a deal. Bill went through it thoroughly and adapted it a bit, like he'd learned from his memories, to which the guy hastily agreed without thinking it through. Dumb.

When they shook hands a rush of power flowed through Bill, and he glowed. This... Was it really that bad to help people like this?

This rush of power- it was addictive. But somehow that didn't matter anymore. Did anything really matter right now!

"Alright, that's done. Seeya, Theo!" Bill waved cheerily, but the man shouted, "Wait!" before Bill could disappear.

"What?" The impatient demon responded. If he didn't get back soon, Will might notice him missing.

"You haven't fulfilled your side of the bargain yet." The man was a bit bolder now, still creeped out but less afraid.

"Of course I have." Bill gestured to behind Theo. "There's the money. Have fun."

Just before he disappeared and left the bewildered man with his pile of riches("Wha-? When did-) he caught a conversation outside the house.

 _"Are you sure this is where the tip came from, Captain?"_

 _"Certain. Get ready to move in."_

Bill smirked and before he knew it he found himself in America again, humanized and all organs in place. That greedy bastard got what he deserved, a long prison sentence for grand theft, that is.

(and so what if it was really Bill who stole it? The law had gotten it back and caught a criminal. Technicalities were technicalities.)

He did shiver as he stood there, leaning against the wall. The adrenaline Bill hadn't noticed was there was ebbing away and he felt disgust well up in his throat. That form... He'd never taken it before. It felt strange, raw. He felt vulnerable.

But he couldn't dwell on it. Will was waiting for him, probably.

It was going fine. He was fine. Bill laughed a bit as he remembered how scared he'd been of a single summons. It gave him confidence.

He could deal with this.

 **-meanwhile in a basement somewhere-**

Officer Terwin sighed as his gaze moved over the creepy basement. He'd heard horror stories about Satanists going crazy and offering children to the devil; luckily this one was just delusional.

"The demon did this!" The man screeched to his left, struggling against the two officers trying to bring him outside. "The triangle! It was the triangle!"

Nobody in the room paid much attention to him, except for some sympathetic mutters. The guy needed help, clearly. It was impressive how much he'd managed to steal in this state.

Terwin let his eyes wonder over to the haphazard pile of riches against the back wall, and called over to the assistant placed there. "We got an identification yet?"

"It's strange, sir!" The man called back. "It looks like it came from the Redfurt vaults, but there was never a report of it being stolen."

Before Terwin could answer, the thief stopped struggling and gave him an intense stare. "Beware the demon." He said, holding his ground, keeping his gaze even as he was pushed toward the exit. "Beware the demon, it will come for you, itwillcomeforyouitwillcomeforyou..."

The man broke off into mutterings as he let himself be dragged away finally. Terwin shook his head with a pitying glance.

Guys like that couldn't be reasoned with.


End file.
